


Gotham's Black Hole

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Pacific Rim (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Do yourself a favor and ignore this, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sorry Not Sorry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fics that may or may not be returned to at some point or other. Mostly WIPs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Audience of Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha/Avengers Crossover~ 
> 
> Sesshomaru met Steve Rogers in 1940—He didn't expect to see him sixty-six years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspiration to do this one from Feelie Whale's fic dump and I have _way_ too many fics for them to just sit there in my inbox.

**August 6, 1945**

Sesshomaru fell as he felt a searing pain in his left side, a roar of absolute fury rumbling from his chest. The people in his shop fled as he punched through the floor. That pain, where had it come from? He lifted his shirt not surprised to find blood soaking through the pure white silk. The wound was horrific, burned beyond recognition. 

"My lands..." are the first words out of his mouth after his fury had been released. "What has _happened_ to my lands?" 

The news the next day reveals exactly what had happened. He's bandaged the still-bleeding wound and ordered the first ticket home. It takes him another day and a half before he's on his homeland (in his true human guise), his silver hair pulled back into a high ponytail, his sleeves rolled up and his markings clearly showing. "Where can this Sesshomaru help?" 

"Water, Inu no Taisho, people need water." 

"Then it is this Sesshomaru's honor to serve it." 

The horror goes on for days as his human vassals begin to die of something that will be later known as radiation poisoning. The various demons under his command withered as his lands fought to recover. 

Vast sections of Kami's holy energy were burned through as she attempted to heal her country's illness, resulting in the land being infertile for several years afterward; it was not as the humans had said was the result of 'radiation.' His strength proved to be his undoing as he remained the last standing after the war had ended. 

**66 Years Later; July 22, 2011**

He doesn't serve those in Airforce uniforms. His mind focuses on the thick scar running the entire length of the left side of his torso but missing his arm, leg and face when he attempts it.

"Sir, why don't you serve the Airforce men and women?" 

"They gave me a scar I can never fix." he barks harshly, his normally smooth voice rough with memories. "Would you like to see?" His eyes glow a deep gold for a moment, shattering the illusion of his humanity for this employee. "You're fired."

* * *

The foul mood lasts all of three seconds when he sees the one man that he thought dead standing in the doorway of his little pastry shop.

"Steve?" he ignores the catch in his voice.

"Sesshomaru? I thought you were dead." The astonishing blue eyes look over his human form, flicking up to his silver-laced hair before taking in his youthful appearance. 

"I thought the same." he says softly, internally wincing at the plebeian mannerisms he has had to adapt to blend in better. But despite the debate, he embraces Steve quite readily and with a happiness he hasn't felt in a long time; not since he first discovered a small man being beaten up behind his little shop in 1940.

 **Brooklyn; 1940**

_He growled lowly at the noise coming from the back of his pastry shop. Sesshomaru was just closing up his very first day when he heard the scuffle. Stalking around to the back, he was astonished to find a very slender man fending off three (much bigger) humans with the lid of a trash-can._

_"Get off this Sesshomaru's property." he warned, his voice still stumbling over the English he'd learned only a decade earlier._

_"Or what? No person talks like that."_

_"This Sesshomaru does and you will get off his property before he makes you." he rumbled darkly, allowing his eyes to glow in the darkness and his yōkai to disperse in dark red waves. The three fled and the much smaller male shifted to face him, bright blue eyes full of a determination he hadn't seen since his brother's death._

_"Who are you? Why did you save me?"_

_"This Sesshomaru does not like bullies, no matter where they are from. You are skinny for a pup your size. Come, this Sesshomaru will feed you."_

He inhales the soft scent of fresh air, trees, grass and sharp ice that clings to this particular mortal. "How are you still alive?" Sesshomaru looks over the man he had come to adore above all others in the short time they'd had together. Where these feelings had come from, he could not say nor decipher even years later. 

"The serum sent me to sleep. It's why I haven't aged. Why I can't get drunk or forget anything." Yes, hadn't Steve redirected a plane full of bombs into the Arctic? He'd been listed as the only emergency contact and the one to bury an empty coffin alone after everyone had grieved for Captain America; he had buried the man he loved, Steven "Steve" Rogers along with Peggy Carter and Howard Stark. "What about you?"

"I... didn't tell you something. Come, I will tell you of it where there are no prying ears. You're lucky I can make barriers. No one heard you unless they can read lips." he admits softly, knowing Steve can hear him just fine. They go upstairs which is where he lives when he isn't somewhere in Japan or various other countries. He's just gotten back from Italy, which means his suit cases aren't even unpacked. "I apologize for the cases. I recently got back from Italy." 

"You talk normal."

"I have to blend in." comes his teasing retort. "Tea?" 

"Yeah. I missed your tea..." 

"I am well aware you missed me. I still have the letters, silly pup, though you've gone and grown on me."

"Sess..." He knows that tone; it's Steve's 'serious' tone.

"I am immortal." Sesshomaru admits bluntly. "I can die from serious wounds or decapitation. Nothing more, nothing less can kill me. I am the last of my kind, Steve, what is known as daiyōkai. The rest of us were killed in the... bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki." he spares a moment of silence for his fallen comrades before finishing with a venomous hiss. 

"I heard about those. How badly were you hurt?" The worry in Steve's eyes is priceless to Sesshomaru, warming him and making his scar throb a little less. 

"It was my lands that took the hit. However, since I am Lord of the West, I did recieve a scar from the bombings." He casually undoes the white silk button-down and lifts the undershirt exposing the deep red scar from the damage to his lands. "They had no idea what they were truly doing to Kami's sacred lands."

"Do natural disasters have an effect?" 

"No. Daiyōkai are one with nature and therefore immune to her more violent tendencies." Sesshomaru made to cover it up when Steve reached out a large hand.

"Can I... touch it?" the question is very hesitant, so much like the Steve he had known before the serum.

"No one has since it healed fully nearly a decade ago. You may do as you like." he says softly, exposing the scar fully and allowing his true form to surface. 

"It's longer than I thought it would be." 

"The damage to my lands was extensive." he growls, humming at the gentle touch of his friend's callus-roughed fingertips. "Far more than is understandable to many of the humans; they ruined sacred places when they used THAT abomination of nuclear fission. Yōkai draw off the land and daiyōkai are permanently anchored to the places they rule. They were so close to each other that even though I have two separate scars, they healed as one." 

"Oh God. You must have been in so much pain..." Steve murmured, his touch soothing over the worst of it. 

"So many under my rule died... Can we not speak of this anymore?" he pleaded, brushing past the super-soldier to grab the shrieking tea kettle and pour the hot liquid into priceless porcelain cups. Steve looked at the delicate cup with an agast expression. 

"Yeah. Won't I crush this?" At that, Sesshomaru barked out a laugh. 

"No Steve. That is made of clay that comes from an Earth yōkai. It is indestructible. No need to worry about breaking my fine dinnerware. I never have much use for it anyway. Now, did you shake your tail?" He covers up the scar and buttons the shirt back up. 

"I went where I remembered and the guy cursed up a storm. Your place is kind of a well-kept secret." his friend grinned, the warm blue eyes full of mirth. 

"I suppose it is. Humans only stumble upon it when I wish them to or they have a need that is not truly physical."

"So that's how I ended up being friends with you. God, we got so many weird looks when we went to the park together..."

"Because I was Japanese through and through; you were the epitome of America back then." He'd noticed the poisonous looks shot their way. 

"No I wasn't. Maybe after the Doc, but before that the looks were a lot more... what's the word... hostile. Like we'd done something terribly wrong." Steve muttered as he sipped his tea. "Crap." 

"You only say that when a pretty woman turns you down." 

"I was tailed better. Fury's staring up at this window." 

"Exactly who is he?" Sesshomaru asked as he crossed his barely furnished loft to see what Steve was talking about. The one-eyed male was glaring at his tiny shop with an expression he hadn't seen in a long while; disgust mixed with calculation. "Ah. Apt name for such an angry human. I take it you must leave?" 

"Can you come with me?" And Sesshomaru cannot say no to a face he hasn't seen for decades.

* * *

He leads the way, leaving his human guise off and protecting Steve from the man's veiw. 

"Rogers, I said you could wander around the city, not-Who are you?" 

"A friend of Steve's." he purrs, smirking as the single fierce eye takes in his markings, hair and height. "And you?" 

"His boss." the gruff response has his smirk growing wider. "You look familiar." 

"I should. I closed out all of Steve's things and put them in storage along with Howard and Peggy." The dark brown eye widens to its fullest extent until Sesshomaru feels a woman to his left, a gun pointed directly at his heart. "He and I were catching up." 

"Nobody lives that long... Nothing human, anyway." the woman's accent has a hint of Russia in it. Interesting company Steve kept now; he'd rather liked the crew Steve had rescued nearly seventy years ago. 

"I didn't say I was."

"Give me a name I can put on your gravestone." He sighs and moves so that the shot will not harm Steve. 

"The name is Sesshomaru Taisho." She gasped and Fury's frown deepened. 

"As in Taisho Industries, dedicated to eliminating nuclear weaponry from the planet? The weapons industry built on solar panels and windmills?" 

"The very same. I have a vested interest in keeping other lands from becoming a toxic wasteland like my homeland was once. Those bombs did things that even the planners did not anticipate." 

"What are you?" again the Russian woman speaks, this time a bit of respect in her tone. 

"Not here, assassin. Somewhere that is protected. I will need to bring my swords if you insist on testing my worth." 

"Swords?" 

"I did not stutter nor did I mistake one word for another." he harumphed, standing behind Steve now. "Steve, I have a serious question I need to ask without the Agents breathing down on us. We'll be down shortly with my blades." He herded Steve back up the stairs and thought how to make his intentions clear. "How much do you know of dogs marking territory?" 

"Umm, they pee on it?" Sesshomaru chuckled softly before explaining what he needed to do. 

"Daiyōkai, especially of the dog type, need to mark who they consider Pack with their saliva and teeth. Would you mind?"

"You'd lick and bite me? Umm, that's a little odd."

"I consider you the closest thing to Pack since Peggy and Howard died, Steve. They endured it." came his retort.

"Where, again?" The blush makes him rumble softly, golden eyes hooded as he continues. 

"The juncture between neck and shoulder. It takes but a few moments. My katana are in this room under a secret panel and will take no time to get. The Pack mark will take longer." Blue eyes show acceptance and Steve bares his right side, the correct side for a Packmate; the left was reserved for Mates. He let his yōkai come to the surface allowing his fangs to descend. 

Sesshomaru purred as he laved the spot to cleanse it before touching the tips of his fangs to the proper formation. Sinking his fangs in quickly, he pumped his poison in and out of the wound several more times than he did with the humans knowing that the serum would only be able to heal three of the ten parts. Steve's breath hitched but he remained standing until Sesshomaru swiped his tongue over the healing wound. "Thank you." Already he felt the filter of broader emotions; acceptance, wonder and awe. 

"Oh, this is amazing! Do you feel like this all the time?" There was genuine happiness in Steve's voice he hadn't heard since the Captain had crossed over his door for the first time in years. 

"The emotions will settle in a few days. Packmates often feel elated for at least a week before the rhythm comes down." he hummed softly, his heart lighter due to the bond between Pack. "Don't tell Fury we're connected until we get to where we're going." 

**A Year Later: May 17, 2012**

Sesshomaru sent contentment down the Pack bond, faintly smiling when Steve's excitement rushes back, practically vibrating with the thought of meeting Howard Stark's son. He's well aware of the man's image and the parts that are very similar to Howard; but there is where the resemblance ends. It would be like comparing him to his Father, the Inu no Taisho, whom he had surpassed in both strength & compassion. He takes in Anthony Stark carefully, his mind measuring and finding Tony adequate company for his Packmate. 

"The files say you knew my Dad." 

"Please do not expect a comparison. Howard was a bastard and brave enough to fly through enemy fire, but not exactly up to par with my Packmate. I find you a pleasant distance from the ego-centric fool. Do not prove me wrong, Anthony Stark, for you will find yourself at the end of a poison that has no cure." he said pleasantly as he shook the roughened hand. 

"Wow, you sure are something; a compliment and a threat all rolled into a neat package." comes the sarcastic response. "It's Tony, by the way. Anthony is only for when I get into a really bad scrape." 

"Steve is very important to me. I have exactly one Packmate and to see him hurt in any manner causes my instincts to rear up rather unpleasantly." The realization lit up in the ochre eyes as they spotted Steve walking towards them. 

"Sess, who are you-Oh. He gave you the usual?" 

"... The usual?" 

"The 'you hurt Steve, you die a very unpleasant death' speech. He's very protective of me. We're all we have left." The tight shirt slipped a little and Tony saw the Pack mark. 

"That tattoo... You didn't have it before." 

"Tat-Oh! No, this is the mark of Packmates. We feel each other's emotions; it's fantastic." Steve answered with a blinding smile. It was that very smile that had won over Sesshomaru's slightly frozen heart (having closed upon Rin's death over four centuries ago). "Sess approves of you which means you're alright." 

"That is the approval face? I think I want to see the others..." the man wriggled his eyebrows in a ridiculous manner. 

"I do not appreciate the come-on, Stark. Your father tried that on me once." he growled, wrapping around his Packmate and placing his chin on Steve's shoulder. 

"Umm, eww. So never hitting on you again." the genius muttered, making a face at the thought of his father hitting on Sesshomaru. "By the way, have you always looked that hot? As a completely non-hitting-on-you kind of way?" 

"I have been refered to as 'hot' and even as several terms reserved for females until I turned around. They were quick to retract their statements and stammer something about a girlfriend. Although, in this era, men have been hitting on me more frequently than is normal. I am also aware that I have been discreetly admired for centuries. Your comment is nothing new, Stark." 

"Wow. No insecurity issues with you. I told you to call me Tony." 

"... Not quite. Steve is the only one to have noticed my most severe flaw and not give a damn, to be blunt." 

"Has Romanov seen it?" the curiosity was one he sighed at yet answered anyway. 

"Yes; her expression more than conveyed her absolute disgust. I will hazard a guess that she was not exactly comfortable with your arc-reactor either." 

"Nope. Damn, I needed you a long time ago."

"I know some of the incident. I believe the bastard deserved what he got." Betrayal of Packmates was unthinkable in the yōkai world, what little remained of it. 

"Seriously? Finally, someone who agrees with me." The smile is sharp and a little twisted, but betrayal leaves a scar that cannot be healed by anything but a lot of time and a purpose. It's taken him centuries to learn how to read humans this well; he knows Tony Stark has had only one of the two parts filled and it isn't time. Steve leans back against him and he smiles softly. Steve had needed the familiarity of at least one face around this flying monstrosity. He'd been happy to indulge his Packmate. Fury scowled at their closeness but did not say anything as a call came in from Germany. 

Sesshomaru's hackles raised as he faced the supposed god of mischief. Many senses told him the god's mind was not entirely his own and that something horrifying was watching them from this body. He growled deeply and stood in front of Steve as he bared his fangs. 

"Sess? What's wrong?" 

"His mind is clouded from seeking reason and another being watches all of this with an amusement that will do all of Earth no good should it come to pass." he murmured, staring back at the unholy being inhabiting this god's body. "He needs to be purified by a Higurashi priest... Perhaps the boy has grown wiser over the years." 

"Higur-what?" 

"A priest or priestess of Kami. I know of one in this era but he will need help. Only the energy of another being that radiates holiness can counter this... thing. It is vile." 

"Oh." 

"Why is Steve going paler than usual?" Tony asked, his hand reaching up and touching his arc-reactor. Ah, so it was felt by someone other than his Packmate.

"That is not the god of mischief; that is a being of evil." he snarled as they swept out of the room, a chilling laugh following them for the rest of the day. 

"What do you mean that is not my brother?" Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose before explaining. 

"Did you not feel that darkness coming from the one you call brother?" 

"Aye, I did, pretty being." 

"My name is Sesshomaru and I am Lord of the Western Lands. I am not pretty; you will cease calling me that immediately, thunder god." he managed in a tight tone of voice before continuing. "Loki is trapped within his own body, even in his own mind. This being, whatever it is, does not wish to be found out or known to be holding the strings. We must allow it to do as it wishes before we purge it. We could damage Loki if we attempt this now." 

"How deep is this being's hold?" 

"Like a dragon's claws around a heart and one twitch away from killing it. We must not alert it any farther than we have. React as it wants; trapping it will take time and a wide space." 

"This... priest of yours, he any good?" Fury questioned, raising an eyebrow at the way he guarded Steve by shifting to block him from view. 

"House Higurashi is a valiant and dedicated line of priests as well as priestesses. They have centuries worth of experience in purifications. As I said, Sota is already making his way here via one of my vassals." Jaken had not been needed in centuries though the demon had remained loyal to the Taisho line. The imp was good with pups and insisted that Sesshomaru breed with a yōkai of equal standing, such as a kitsune or the remainder of Koga's pack; he was perfectly fine with Steve as a Packmate. The alarms went off even as Sota appeared with a distinct 'pop' from the staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like one, comment to see it finished! Feedback is love in this case.


	2. Will Wonders Never Cease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “i’m a prince/ss and you’re a servant and we’re not supposed to hang out but we’re gonna fall in love anyways”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have really got to learn to stop listening to the wild-hair-MUST-DO-IT-NOW Muses.... 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Yancy hadn't meant to do anything when he'd been hired to muck out the stalls and brush the horses. He just wanted steady work and a decent coin purse so that he could raise his siblings in peace. Yet here he was—Standing in front of the King with manacles on and in a hell of a lot of trouble. Best start at the beginning, he thinks, because the King hasn't said a word in twenty minutes. He may as well relive the last eight months of his life if nothing else.

* * *

**-Eight Months Earlier; J Town; Kingdom of Shatterdome -**

Yancy waited in line with his two siblings, Raleigh and Jazmine. They'd gotten pitiful looks from the adults around them with the ragged state of Jazzy's dress and Raleigh's bloodied cheek. He sported several bruises himself but kept a firm hand on his family. They were refugees in the War with the neighboring Kingdom; everyone forgot about the little folks. Thier Father had been of no help at all, fleeing before the enemy marched through Anchorage. 

So... Now it was up to Yancy to get them out of this mess. 

"I need a few lads that don't mind horses and can shovel." Yancy perked up after they'd all finished thier gruel. 

"Raleigh, stay here. Hide under that shelf. I'll be back in a moment." He ordered quietly. Both siblings hid until he couldn't see them and then he straightened his shoulders. 

"It pays good as well!" The crier announced but no one paid attention. "Our last boy quit because of horses. We're never going to-" 

"I can do it." Yancy cleared his throat and answered. The man looked up and up because Yancy wasn't done growing yet but he was of a decent height. "I don't mind animals n I can shovel. I got one condition." 

"Name it, lad. We've been searching weeks for someone not scared of horses... City boys're all skittish as th' animals anyway." The man insisted. 

"My brother will help but he's still growing and my other sibling needs a place to stay with us." He quickly negotiated because this place was an unfamiliar one. 

"All yours then. There's a cottage next to the stable and it's been empty some years but still good. You'll have to replace the thatching, boy, but it is honest work you'll be doing." came the gruff reply. 

"My thanks, sir. May I get my siblings?" Yancy asked cautiously

"Go. I'll still be here for a few more minutes tryin' t' find more workers."

* * *

He ended up waking with the dawn and tending to the horses until the mid-day shift (twins and country boys like Yancy) took over. 

Yancy had the rest of the day to teach Raleigh how to muck out stables and read along with Jazzy. 

Magic was practiced in secret, old northern magics and those of the west as their Maman had learned. He taught them to heal, defend and play with the magic they'd been gifted. It wasn't... illegal, necessarily, but something still frowned upon in the capital of the kingdom. They kept mostly to themselves and gained a reputation for taking on more tasks than were strictly needed. 

"Becket!" 

"Yessir." Yancy sketched a short bow to the head stableman, waiting for an order. 

"Take out LOCCENT. Saddle him in the nobility tack." 

"Yessir." 

"You're a good lad, Becket." The faint praise made him grin as he worked precisely and professionally. 

"I'm telling you riding is my morning peace." the quiet but eloquent tone has Yancy peeking over the edge of the stall. A noble and his... tutor were arguing fiercely in low tones. "Leave me to it, Sir Conn or I will summon Sir Pod to take you away." 

Yancy ducked back inside the stall as LOCCENT whinnied eagerly. 

"See? Even my horse wants you gone." 

He blew out a breath when the knight/tutor left. 

"Your horse, sir." Yancy held LOCCENT steady for the other man to mount. 

"I haven't seen you around. Are you new?" The question is soft, less harsh than it was mere moments ago. 

"Yessir. Becket." He murmured in reply. 

"... Becket huh? Do you ride?" Yancy looked up and oh—This noble was beautiful. Dark hair styled perfectly with a strong jaw and equally dark eyes. Something about him was familiar but Yancy couldn't place his finger on it. 

"A little, sir." Part of him wanted a friend and that was the part that won out; Yancy smiled brightly at the man. 

"Well then, saddle a horse and come with me." The nobleman encouraged. 

"I would like to, sir, but I have to finish the stables." He said truthfully. 

"... Alright. How many?" 

"Three more." Yancy threw in a little cheek with that, taking the sir out entirely. 

"I can wait." He cleared out the remaining stalls, refilled them with fresh hay and dumped the old behind the barn. "What now?" 

"Feed them n leave them for the twins." Yancy did just that, honestly confused as to why the nobleman would stay and wait. Most took off without a second thought for the hostler. "LOCCENT's a bit sweaty." He petted the gelding's nose and laughed when the horse snorted against his chest. "Oh you're just tired of waitin', hmm?" 

"If you would saddle another? LOCCENT and I do enjoy company." The nobleman insisted so Yancy saddled Gipsy Danger for her morning run. "And this one?" 

"Gipsy Danger. She's technically for the Princess but she's a bit high-strung. Danger likes LOCCENT though. She nibbles on him when he gets close enough to her bars." Yancy laughed as she nuzzled against the older stallion's withers. "Shall we?" 

"Of course. Hi-yah!" The nobleman kicked LOCCENT into a canter and Danger followed with a happy neigh.

* * *

Yancy waits for the noble the third day of each week and the argument with Sir Conn always makes him smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
